


Obsidian Snowflake

by ObsidianSnowflake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianSnowflake/pseuds/ObsidianSnowflake
Summary: Sherlock und John haben für ein paar Wochen einen Gast zu besuch. Eine junge Dame, zu deren Aufenthalt Sherlock nur widerwillig und John zu liebe, zugestimmt hat. Doch manchmal ist ein bisschen Gesellschaft ja auch garnicht so verkehrt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ich grüße Dich herzlichst, auf der anderen Seite deines Bildschirmes! Und ich freue mich, dass es dich hier her verschlagen hat :) Diese kleine Geschichte ist mein Einstieg in eine neue Welt, die Welt der FanFictions, und ich hoffe ich habe bis hier hin alles richtig gemacht. Aber zunächst wünsche ich Dir viel Spaß beim lesen!

 

07:00 am

 _Sherlock! Sherlock!_  
„Nghn … „ er dreht sich in seinem Bett um. Augen rollend springe ich zu ihm hoch und drücke mich gegen seinen Rücken.  
_Aufstehen, die Sonne scheint!_  
Den Kopf in sein Kissen gedrückt knurrt er, „John … John!“ das zweite Mal lauter.  
_Der ist schon wach. Jetzt Du!_  
Ich versuche auf ihn zu kletter, als er sich plötzlich auf seinen Rücken dreht weshalb ich mir erlaube mich auf seine Brust zu setzen. Er hebt einen Arm und legt seine Armbeuge über seine Augen um das Licht von draußen abzuschirmen.  
_Hmpf … Na wie Du meinst, dann bleib halt liegen._  
Etwas enttäuscht rolle ich mich auf seiner Brust zusammen. Er ist schön warm und sein Atem hebt uns senkt seinen Brustkorb und mich mit. Schnurrend fange ich an ein zu dösen und erschrecke fürchterlich als er plötzlich schreit „John! Verflucht!“ Die Tür geht auf, ich drehe meinen Kopf und John kommt rein, grade dabei seine Krawatte zu richten.  
_John!_ freue ich mich und setzte mich auf.  
„Oh Snowflake, was machst Du denn hier?“ fragt er und hebt mich auf seinen Arm.  
_Ich wollte Sherlock für Dich wecken, aber er will nicht …_  
Beleidigt schaue ich zu Sherlock der uns inzwischen wieder den Rücken zugedreht hat.  
„Ich habe zugestimmt das dieses Tier hier bleiben kann solange Ihre Schwester im Urlaub ist, trotz der ganzen Katzenhaare“ _Hey!_ „aber ich will sie nicht in meinem Zimmer“ knurrt er genervt.  
_Was ist so schlimm an mir?_  
„Nun, Sie scheint Sie zu mögen“ lacht John, streichelt mir den Kopf und trägt mich nach draußen „komm Snowflake“  
„Wer nennt denn seine schwarze Katze 'Snowflake'...“ höre ich Sherlock murmeln.  


07:25 am

 _Gibt's jetzt Frühstück?_ frage ich und drücke meinen Kopf gegen Johns Bein der grade in der Küche zwei Tassen mit Kaffee füllt.  
„Ganz ruhig Hübsche, ich mach Dir gleich Dein Essen.“  
_Wird auch Zeit, ich hab Hunger!_  
Ich beobachte John genau, als sich meine Ohren plötzlich drehen. _Sherlock ist wach!_  
Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden ob ich zu ihm laufe oder bei John bleibe, doch als er mir meine Schüssel hinstellt ist meine Wahl getroffen.  
_Endlich!_ Während ich mich über mein Frühstück her mache höre ich den beiden zu. John hatte Sherlock eine Kaffeetasse gereicht.  
„So früh schon wach?“ gähnt er, nippt an seinem Getränk und lässt sich in seinen Sessel fallen, nur im Bademantel bekleidet.  
„Sie wissen doch das ich jetzt weg muss.“  
Sherlock zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, worauf hin John nur mit dem Kopf schüttelt.  
„Sie haben es vergessen … „ seufzt er.  
„Ein Date?“  
„Um halb 8 morgens?“  
„Ich fand Ihre Auswahl beim anderen Geschlecht schon immer bedenklich“  
„Ein Bewerbungsgespräch, Sherlock. Herr Gott, manchmal frage ich mich ob die Kapazitäten in Ihrem schlauen Gehirn nicht doch falsch verteilt sind...“  
John stellt seine Tasse in die Spüle und kniet sich zu mir runter.  
„Ärger Sherlock nicht während ich weg bin, ja?“ Ich unterbreche mein Frühstück und lehne mich in seine kraulende Hand.  
_Kann ich nicht versprechen._  
Dann lassen Sie mich also mit diesem Tier alleine?“ fragt Sherlock empört der erst jetzt begriffen zu haben schien was Johns Worte für ihn bedeuten.  
„Sie ist eine Katze. Sie müssen nicht einmal mit ihr gassi gehen“  
_Das stimmt, das kann ich alleine!_  
„Sie werden das schon schaffen, ich bin ja nicht den ganzen Tag weg.“

 

03:40 pm

Die Mittagssonne nutze ich gern um ein Schläfchen auf der Fensterbank zu machen. John hat mir extra ein kleines Kissen vorbereitet auf dem ich mich zusammengerollt habe. Sherlock sitzt in seinem Sessel, redet mit fremden Menschen über Dinge die ich nicht verstehe, doch die mich auch ebenso wenig interessieren. Als der Letzte die Tür raus ist seufzt er völlig entnervt. Ich heben meinen Kopf und schaue ihn an.  
„Wie kann man nur freiwillig den ganzen Tag mit solchen absoluten Idioten arbeiten wollen? Anderson ist mir einmal die Woche ja schon zu viel ...“ murmelte er und geht in die Küche. Ich lasse meinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen, den Kopf auf meine Pfoten gelegt.  
_John ist schon ganz schön lange weg._  
„Er kommt schon wieder, mach Dir keine sorgen.“ Ich drehe meine Kopf in Verwirrung. Sherlock steht direkt hinter mir und sieht mich an.  
„Wollen wir fernsehen?“  
_Wirklich?_ Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, meint er das ernst? Ohne zu zögern stehe ich auf und drücke meine Kopf gegen seinen Arm.  
„Komm her“ er hebt mich auf seinen Arm, setzt sich in seinen Sessel und lässt mich auf seinem Schoß liegen.  
_Katzenhaare sind wohl doch nicht so schlimm, was?_  
Ich hab den Sinn von diesen Geräten die die Menschen so in ihren Bann ziehen noch nie wirklich verstanden, aber ich genieße Sherlocks nähe und seine Hand die mich ruhig streichelt.

05:45pm

Schnurrend und entspannend hätte ich fast nicht bemerkt wie John zur Tür rein kam. Ich hebe meinen Kopf. _John! Du bist zurück!_  
„Sie an“ grinst er.  
„Und, haben Sie den Job?“ fragt Sherlock schnell um von Johns grinsen abzulenken. Nachdem er seinen Mantel aufgehängt hat lässt er sich neben uns in seinen Sessel fallen.  
„Das sie mich gleich einen ganzen Tag arbeiten lassen würden hatte ich nicht erwartet, aber ja, wenn ich möchte kann ich morgen anfangen.“  
_Glückwunsch John, das freut mich für dich!_  
„Nun, das war zu erwarten.“ antwortet Sherlock trocken und stützt seinen Kopf auf seine gefalteten Hände.  
_Da hat er recht._  
„Aber damit habe ich nicht gerechnet“ grinst John erneut.  
„Snowflake ist ... in der Tat eine überraschend angenehme Gesellschaft.“  
_Da hat er auch recht! Schlauer Mann._  
„Glauben Sie ... Ihre Schwester würde sie vermissen?“  
Johns Augen weiten sich doch er lacht als Sherlock zu grinsen beginnt.  
„Oh Sherlock … „

 

**Author's Note:**

> Juhu! Du hast es bis zum Ende gelesen :D  
> Ich hoffe Du hattest so viel Spaß beim lesen wie ich beim schreiben!  
> Und da das hier "mein erstes Mal" ist *aufgeregt* bin ich natürlich auch offen für (konstruktive und beleidigungsfreie!!!) Kritik :)  
> Ich habe noch einiges mehr in Planung und daher würde ich mich riesig über eine kleine Rückmeldung (in jeglicher Form) zu meinem Geschreibe freuen <3
> 
> Vielen Dank und hoffentlich bis bald :)
> 
> xoxo  
> ObsidianSnowflake


End file.
